Eclipse
Eclipse is a young female contractor who has given her life to serving Alexander. She has been given the job to safeguard all information Alex recieves about his parents work and research. Appearance Eclipse is a young looking girl with shoulder length pink hair and blue eyes. She wears a blue turtle neck sweater with a blue jacket over it. She has shown to wear baggy black pants, with a gun hoslter on each side. She has also shown to wear a tight black outfit, used on missions. Her smile is quite gentle and serene, something Alexander likes about her. She has also shown to wear black fingerless gloves. Personality Calm and quite serene, Eclipse keeps her head level. She is very smart, being a revered "genius". Under her alias, she is the smartest girl at her high school, and has shown to use her wits to gather information that is valuable to Alexander. She has also shown to be quite fierce, calluously killing multiple scientists in cold blood without any remorse. She has stated it for being part of her "mission". Abilities *'Mass Data/Memory Storage'- Storing mass amounts of information within her subconcious, Eclipse can acsess this almost infinite database. She has shown to keep information on things ranging from secret military plans to civil war battle strategies. What makes this valuable to Alexander is her ability to store information of his parents research, in turn information on her mothers whereabouts. **'Obeseiance/Renumeration'- Eclipse's renumeration has shown to be eating paper, an odd and disgusting habit in her opinion. She has shown to however, often chose newspaper over most. *'Fighting specialist'- Having stored information on hundreds of types of fighting styles, she can effectivly take out multiple stronger enemies by putting her knowledge to use. She has shown to use styles ranging from the Japanese Ta-jitsu to the American Army Combat. She has proven that Brain beats brawn. *'Computer-grade Intellegence'- She has shown to be incredibly smart, surpassing the great intelectual minds in history. She has used her mass knowledge to become the smartest person in her school. She has created multiple interesting pieces of technology as well as a secret "base" underneath a warehouse in downtown Brooklyn which Alexander uses when needed. Weapons & Gear Eclipse has shown to carry two black handguns at her side, both with silver handles. She uses them to quickly execute targets to make up for her non-offensive Contract ability. She has callously killed a group of civilians who were being held hostage in order to avoid any trouble and go through with her "mission". *'Faux-Doll'- A small mechanical dummy that works similar to a doll. She invented this to spy and gather information to add to her "database". It has shown to have an automatic detonation function as well as a mini-gun hidden in its chest. These are defense mechanism if found. Trivia * The reason her nickname is "Eclipse" is unknown, and her real name is still unknown. * Her last named is believed to be "Donovan" but this is only speculation.